guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Terrorweb Dryder
Attrib point distribution Doing the Dragon Festival missions, I'm often hit by fireballs from these things. I'm a monk with full Drok's armour (al 60) + 10 against elemental damage. Now I'm being hit by the fireball for 152 damage. According to the progression table, they'd have to have something like 30 attribute points in Fire Magic. That surely can't be right can it? :Go try some ele spells on the isle of the nameless, they are very punishing with stuff with low armour ie less than 80 — Skuld 04:28, 4 July 2006 (CDT) ::See Damage. Caster level affects damage for elemental spells. At level 28 they should be doing roughly 40-50% more damage than a level 20 caster with the same attributes. That said, Bladed Aatxes probably have insane amounts of Swordsmanship and Strength since character level only factors into spell, wand and staff damage. -- Gordon Ecker 21:32, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::Using the same notations as in the Damage article: :::EffDR = 3 × 28 = 84 :::EffAR = 60 + 10 = 70 :::AE = 2(EffDR - EffAR)/40 = 20.35 ≈ 1.27 :::ApproxD = RD × AE <=> RD = 152/AE <=> RD ≈ 119 :::when you look at the progression table in the Fireball article, it shows that Terrorweb Driders have 16 points in fire magic. --Funky Jah 17:59, 27 November 2006 (CST) :::: Nope I'm gonna agree with the orignal poster there damage and fire rank is crazy I was hit by an immolate from one of them for 95 and I have 60Al vs fire at the time... It would fit in with them having an attribute rank of about 25 - 30 :::::No, my calculations are right, and I'm going to prove that to you. :::::Using your example, here are the details: :::::EffDR = 3 × 28 = 84 :::::EffAR = 60 :::::AE = 2(EffDR - EffAR)/40 = 20.6 ≈ 1.515 :::::ApproxD = RD × AE <=> RD = 95/AE <=> RD ≈ 63 :::::when you look at the progression table in the Immolate article, it shows that Terrorweb Driders have 16 points in fire magic. You must not forget that damage from spells higly depends on the caster's level. It's the lvl 28 of these driders that makes their spells more powerfull, but I'm absolutely sure they have 16 points in fire magic. Read the Damage article if you don't believe me or don't understand my calculations. --Funky Jah 19:19, 30 November 2006 (CST) Lore Can it be assumed that Terrorweb Driders are followers of Dhuum? The fact that they interfere with the work of the Reapers in the Underworld may be proof of that. They also resemble the Tortureweb Driders, which work to extract souls from the River of Souls in the Nightfall mission Gate of Pain, under Dhuum's command. --Funky Jah 07:32, 27 November 2006 (CST) I think Anet got the idea for the driders in on of R. A. Salvatores books. :I don't.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:22, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Gate of Pain Has anyone confirmed Ecto's or Sapphires being dropped by the Terrorwebs in the Gate of Pain mission? — [[User:Feurin Longcastle|'Feurin Longcastle']] 19:05, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Actually the dryders in the Gate of Pain mission are not Terrorweb Dryders but Tortureweb Dryder bosses, so it seems very unlikely to me that they drop ectos (but this needs further investigation) --Funky Jah 05:57, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::The non-bosses in the beginning of that mission are Terrorwebs. — 130.58 (talk) 06:07, 15 December 2006 (CST) :::You are right, I just checked that out last night. So it still has to be confirmed wether Terrorweb Dryders in the Gate of Pain mission drop ectos or not. --Funky Jah 04:19, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::::I got a Storm Bow off one, so it seems they do drop their normal UW stuff. Shido 20:54, 2 February 2007 (CST) Tombs of the Primeval Kings I have conformation that the Terrorweb Dryders in the Tombs do drop Rubies. I don't know if this was already confirmed, but it does not say it drops Rubies in it's info page. Terrorweb Dryder drops a Ruby in Tombs :About every monster that can drop crafting materials can drop them. J Striker 06:39, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::So you're saying that almost any monster can drop Rubies or Sapphires? :::Yes. It's just really rare. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:06, 29 March 2008 (UTC) I know any monster can drop rubies and sapphires (as stated above), but the terrorweb dryders seem to be dropping them with higher frequency in comparison to everything else. (23 runs netted me 3 rubies and 2 sapphires) I haven't seen anything else in the topk drop these, so I'm assuming the drop rate is hiked up for the dryders. I can do more runs and keep track of it if we need more data, but I think we can safely put rubies and sapphires on the drop list as specific drops for the dryders. Zyanya386 19:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Luck and Randomness. I recall only one gem drop from Terrorwebs, and killed my fair share of them, both in Tombs and UW. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) New type of Dryder There's a new type of Terrorweb Dryder in the Underworld. These Dryders have the same name, but use the Frostfire Dryder skin, albeit much larger. They also have Starburst, and some other fire skills, but I'm not sure which. They also seem to only appear during quests, mixed in with the old Dryders. At least, they appeared during The Four Horsemen, but I'm not sure if they appear in any other quests, as my party died, due to the fact that the Skeletons of Dhuum were also added to that quest -_- --Macros 01:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :They also appear during the Terrorweb Queen quest Omanhunter 13:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC)